


the way you wrap those boys around your finger

by burnsidesjulia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday Smut, Frottage, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, also john and laf are very much in love n happy, basically aaron is pretty + alex is gay, well like. almost resolved. poor alex lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsidesjulia/pseuds/burnsidesjulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alex nods, but isn’t listening to the back and forth. His eyes are locked on the stage. Long legs and bare skin gleaming with glitter and a thin sheen of sweat, in the pink lighting of the club, this dancer is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. “Holy shit,” he breathes, and he can practically feel his pupils dilate. Hercules catches this and smiles. “Oh, you like him. Good.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or, the one where alex falls for a pretty dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you wrap those boys around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> title to dear maria by all time low.

The idea is John’s.

Alex doesn’t like to celebrate his real birthday, because it honestly doesn’t matter to him. After the Washington's adopted him, he counted his adoption date as his birthday from there out. They all know that he was born the 11th of January, but they celebrate it August 18th instead. January is a horrible month for a birthday anyway, Alex thinks. It’s too cold, and Alex has always preferred the heat.

Lafayette is the one who disagrees first, and he pulls John and Hercules into the matter, too. He claims they should celebrate both days rather than just the adoption date; all of their birthdays fall within the span of three months if Alex celebrates in August, and he says it exhausts the fun too fast. So he suggests that they do something on Alex’s real birthday too, and John is the one who suggests they go to a strip club.

Hercules, bless his heart, tries to shoot them down. They’re all sitting around the living room, reruns of TV shows that none of them care about blaring on in the background. John is on his phone, listing off nearby strip clubs, and Lafayette is laying across his lap, tossing marshmallows in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. Alex can’t manage to get a word in edgewise because for once, all his friends are managing to out-talk him. 

Hercules crosses his arms and shakes his head every time John names off another bar they could go to. “It’s vulgar,” he argues, and Lafayette hits him in the nose with a marshmallow. “It’s fun is what it is. Wouldn’t you like to shake your pretty ass and make money from it?” Hercules furrows his brow and blush dusts over his cheeks. “Well, yes but… I mean, that’s not the point, Laf.” He shakes his head. “We could see all that for free online, I don’t see why we’d pay for it.”

“You can also watch any movie you want online, but wouldn’t you rather see it in the theater?” John is still gazing down at his phone, thumb pulling the screen down further. He grins. “Ooh, I like this one. ‘Show ‘N Tail’.” Hercules visibly cringes. “And they all have such awful names, too. They’re all dirty puns.” John nods, still tapping away at his phone. “That’s part of the fun, Herc. You’re killing me.” He is quiet for another second before he turns his phone out to the room. “Okay, look, this place looks clean, it’s all dudes and they offer _private dances_.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “If you object so much, Herc, tell me that dude isn’t hot.” He leans forward, sliding his phone into Hercules’ outstretched hand. Lafayette stops tossing marshmallows and stretches his neck out as far as he can, lifting his head off of John’s thigh to see the screen as well. As if on cue, he and Hercules both lick their lips at the same time.

“Alright,” Hercules admits, clearing his throat. That definitely means something. Hercules doesn’t easily sway on his opinions, so the dude must be pretty hot if he can make him change his mind so fast. None of them move to face the screen towards Alex, still staring raptly at the image. Alex opens his mouth to speak, but Lafayette interrupts. “ _Mon dieu_. I’d let him use me as his pole.” Alex cranes his neck to try and get a look at the screen. He can’t bend far enough.

Hercules tugs slightly at his collar, letting out a huff of breath and continuing. “Alright. So he’s my type. You’ve got me. But it’s not our choice anyway, it’s Alex’s birthday, and he should have some say in what we do.” He tears his eyes off the picture. “If we do anything, that is.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, we’ll go to the strip club. Whatever you say.” He waves his hand distractedly, not really thinking about what he’s saying. John throws his arms up, cheering, and Alex doesn’t even turn his head. He can see the screen, now, if it weren’t for the glare… 

John fistpumps, claps his hands together. His smile is wild, stretching the freckles on his skin around. “Alriiiight, me and the bros goin’ to a gay strip club! Dad, look at me now!” He extends both middle fingers and waves them wildly at the ceiling. Lafayette pats his thigh gently as if to calm him down, but is also still staring raptly at the guy on John’s phone. He keeps tapping the screen at random intervals to keep it from going to sleep, eyes fixed so intently on the image. Alex leans further on the arm of his chair, teetering back and forth precariously. He’s so close… Just another inch and…

“Alexander, what are you doing?” Lafayette’s voice snaps him to attention and he lifts his head in his direction. The slight movement is enough to throw him off balance and he topples over the arm of the chair. He lands hard on the floor, slightly dazed and still unable to see the picture. _Fuck._ Lafayette clicks the phone off and pushes it, along with his bag of mini marshmallows, into John’s hands. Alex shakes his head, licks his lips. “I was trying to see the dude you were all so enthralled by. If we’re all going to see him anyway, I mean.” Lafayette laughs, sitting up off of John’s lap and sliding onto the floor. He kisses Alex gently on the cheek. “No, no, that won’t be necessary, Alex.” He smiles and ruffles Alex’s hair too, as if to add onto the embarrassment of falling out of his chair and being kissed so gently. Alex flushes bright red under the gentle touch. Lafayette stands back up and walks behind the couch, tapping John on the head and beckoning him back to their shared bedroom. John is still holding the marshmallows, and he pops one into his mouth. “Don’t worry, Alex, I won’t let Laf keep you from him.” John smiles, following him to the hall, but letting him leave before he does. “In fact,” he adds, clearly checking out Lafayette’s ass as he disappears down the hall, “I’ll make sure you two get close and _personal_.” He winks, turning and vanishing into the darkness of the hallway. There is a slam as he closes the door to his and Lafayette’s room.

Alex is still sitting on the floor, still shaken by the fall and Lafayette’s sweet attention. He clears his throat and Hercules glances away from the television just long enough to clarify that he’s acknowledging Alex at all. “Hm?” he questions, though he sounds entirely uninterested. Alex is quiet another second, considering his question. “Was he really that hot?” he asks, simply, just to get a straight forward answer. If any of his roommates were to give him a real answer, Hercules would be the one.

Hercules doesn’t reply for a long while. He chews on his lower lip as if deep in thought, but says nothing. Just when Alex is prepared to drop it entirely, Hercules nods slightly. Alex raises an eyebrow, asking for clarification. Hercules grunts. “You know, I don’t really like later-season episodes of The Office all that much. Feels forced.” He nods again and lets that be it, and falls silent once more. Alex groans. He supposes he’ll not be getting an answer, or any sort of warning, after all.

-

“Give it up one more time for mister Richard Rock!” The crowd roars, shouts and hoots and dollar bills all flying through the air and toward the stage. John leans forward on his hands, set on the edge of the stage’s catwalk. “I promise, Laf, that dude at the bar isn’t checking me out. You can re-sheathe your sword.” Lafayette scowls, but turns his back to the bar again. He picks up his drink and lifts it to his mouth. “I have no issue with him looking at you, John, I understand you are an attractive boy.” He takes this moment to set his drink down and slide his hand into John’s hair, lean in and kiss him deep. John’s hand locks onto the collar of his shirt just before Lafayette pulls away. He blinks twice as if readjusting, then resumes, drink back at his mouth. “It’s the way he was checking you out,” he explains, eyeing John as he speaks through his drink. “As if I wasn’t here at all.” He slams his drink down on the catwalk and reels around on his stool again. “If you’re checking out my boyfriend, you’re in it for the both of us!” he calls, gesturing widely to himself and John. The man at the bar raises his eyebrows but nods, turns back to the bar. Lafayette’s jaw drops. John slides off his stool, his mouth lifting in a smirk. “Want me to…?” he starts, tilting his head toward the man at the bar. Lafayette chews his lip. “I’m not sure. He’s cute, and he’s interested but I don’t want him to feel pressured to be with me because-”

“Y’all shut up, you’re rambling.” Hercules sticks his tongue out at Lafayette for his sour expression at being interrupted. “Well, I’m trying to _focus_ , thanks.” Hercules leans back on his stool, arms crossing over his chest. “That last guy was cute, and I was trying to get him to check me out.” Alex laughs, smacking him in the side lightly. “As if.” Alex pauses, tapping his hand on the stage in front of them as punctuation. Hercules huffs out a sigh but nods. “Yeah. He was eyefucking Laf over there, anyway.” Lafayette smiles shyly, waving his hand. His cheeks darken significantly in the neon of the club. “Oh, stop it, you. John, I guess you’ll have to fight him off of me.”

“If I were to let any of our friends fuck you, Laf, it’d be him,” John responds plainly, sliding back onto his stool. Alex opens his mouth in mock outrage and John shakes his head. A few pieces of his hair have freed themselves from his ponytail and are bouncing on top of his head, waving in the still air of the room. He brushes them back as he speaks. “You’re a sleazy bastard, Alex. I don’t want you touching my baby girl.” Lafayette’s eyes go wide and he tugs at John’s sleeve desperately, trying to shut him up. “John! I told you not to let them know you call me that, I-” John kisses him on top of the head, linking their hands together. “We’re all drinking, baby girl. Alex and Herc won’t remember any of this in the morning.” Hercules nods, slapping Lafayette on the back roughly. “John’s right. And those girly drinks he’s downing have a way higher alcohol content than he’s giving them credit for.” John nods furiously, lifting his glass in the air and swaying. “But they taste so good! We’re getting _waa-sted!_ ” He sings the last word, grinning, and Hercules slings his arm around Lafayette’s shoulder. “And we still haven’t given the birthday boy his gift, have we, _baby girl_?”

Lafayette lifts his palm to his face. “I am never living that down,” he mumbles softly. He shakes it off, sitting back up and nodding at Alex. A grin that matches Hercules and John’s slips onto his face to replace the embarrassment. Alex scoots away slightly, his stool scraping the tile and echoing under the counter. “I thought dinner and the club was my gift?” He can’t help the smile that stretches across his lips. His friends really are too good to him, he thinks. Lafayette shakes his head, and Hercules follows suit. John is staring up at the new dancer onstage, a man with an undercut and a harsh jawline. Alex admires him out of the corner of his eye, too. “We have a very special gift still coming to you, Alexander.” John’s attention snaps back to the conversation, but his hand is still sliding money up across the stage. The man smiles wide and blows a kiss to John, bending over to pick it the bill up while holding eye contact with him. John’s eyes widen at the flirty behavior and he clears his throat, shaking his head. “I wanna be the one to spoil it!” he smiles, drumming his fingers excitedly on the catwalk. Hercules scoffs. “Yeah right. It was my idea, I get to tell him.” John tosses his legs across Alex’s lap almost possessively. “It was my idea, and I’m gonna be the one to do it.”

“If either of you were paying attention, you’d realize that our secret is about to reveal _itself_.” John and Hercules raise their heads toward the stage simultaneously. The flirty undercut guy has vacated the stage, sadly, Alex thinks mildly. A voice comes back over the speaker to tell the audience to thank the dancer, and the crowd lets out another shriek of collective joy. More money flies through the air. Lafayette smiles, teeth scraping over his lips.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen for our last song of the night, please give an especially warm welcome to mister Cherry Woods!” The crowd whoops again, with wolf whistles and cheers, more money already being flung at the stage. A dimple pops in Lafayette’s cheek as his smile widens. “Reveal itself, _literally_.” Hercules lets out a huff of breath. “I’m tired of you and your fucking puns. You too, right Alex?” Alex nods, but isn’t listening to the back and forth. His eyes are locked on the stage. Long legs and bare skin gleaming with glitter and a thin sheen of sweat, in the pink lighting of the club, this dancer is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

“Holy shit,” he breathes, and he can practically feel his pupils dilate. Hercules catches this and smiles. “Oh, you like him. Good.” Alex can’t tear his eyes off this man, not even dancing yet but just standing and reveling in the attention the crowd is giving him. He can’t be much taller than Alex is, but he seems to fill the stage with his presence. He’s still dressed, pants and a sleeveless vest. Most of the other dancers have emerged already shirtless, but only a triangle down the middle of his chest is exposed, glittering wildly. His full lips are parted in a crooked smile. Alex feels his heart skipping beats.

“And _that_ would be the guy.” Lafayette nods, gazing up at the stage, sharp pink tongue flicking over his lips. “Delicious, _non_?” Hercules laughs softly, shaking his head. “Yeah. He’s a looker alright.” Alex pops his lips together for no reason but to try and call the man’s attention to him. It fails. “That… He’s the guy?” he repeats dumbly in a soft whisper. He’s not entirely sure why he’s whispering, actually, and his face heats up, flushing him red all the way up his ears. John snorts out a laugh, tilting his drink a little too far as he leans over to slap Alex on the back. The peachy colored drink sloshes over the rim and spills onto the knee of his pants, but he doesn’t notice or ignores. “F’you think he’s cute, tell him. He gets payed to tease boys just like you.” Hercules shoves at his side. “You’re spilling your drink, you dingus.”

“I think he’s drunk enough anyway,” Alex responds, voice monotone and uninterested. The man still isn’t dancing, still just standing and being cheered at. The music hasn’t even started. Alex has never wanted to see someone move more in his life.

“Take it off, baby!” John calls drunkenly, even hiccupping through the words. He has both hands cupped over his mouth. The man stops surveying the crowd, pausing and raising an eyebrow at the call. He takes two steps toward the edge of the stage, winks at John. John’s face falls, his eyebrows raising too. The man smiles down at him, scans his eyes across the rest of the group, lingering on Alex for a moment. He steps back and the stage lights go out with a clang. The music starts.

The lights come back up, all focused on the man. He smirks, nothing like the goofy smile he’d had when he first walked out. He’s in his element now, hands splayed out on his lower stomach and sliding downward. They reach the hem of his shirt and grab, rise, throw the vest away onto the shiny stage. The crowd hoots again. He bats his eyes sultrily, seemingly unphased by the crowd’s reaction, and puts his hands back on his bare chest. He holds them there for a moment before he tilts his head back and moves his hands, finally dragging down again. His hands reach his waistband and slow to a teasing drag, just the fingertips tucking under. He pulls them back almost as soon as they reach, his teeth sunk down on his bottom lip. Alex can’t tear his eyes off the movement.

The man, supposedly Cherry, relaxes his shoulders, rolls his neck in a circle as he bends down at the waist, palms straining down toward the floor. The slight muscles in his back flex through his skin. His legs part farther and he sinks to his knees, hands gliding up and down his thighs now. He meets Alex’s eyes again, winks again, swiftly flips onto his hands on all fours. His legs open wider even, splayed open as he rolls his hips toward the floor. Alex registers, somewhere in the back of his mind, his friends all staring raptly up at him, too. Cherry lets out a barely audible sigh as his dull fingernails scrape across his skin, quiet enough that only the first row could possibly hear it. Alex feels absolutely privileged.

His fingers work slowly over his belt buckle, and Alex finds himself licking his lips as the man pops open the button of his pants. His hand slides to his waistband again, dipping below and following through now. Four of his fingers disappear down beyond his sharp hips, and there is a perfect lull in the music as he gasps, loud, heavenly. The music kicks back in after years have passed, the beautiful sound echoing through the room. Alex knows money is flying past his head, people yelling and hollering obscene things behind him, but the world is melted away to him and the stage. If he believed in love at first sight, this would be it.

Cherry sinks to his knees again, eyes fluttering closed so delicately, and his mouth opens again, lips just barely parted. His tongue slips out, wets them, his breath coming huffily. It’s an act, so clearly an act, rehearsed and set so perfectly to his two songs, but it doesn’t matter. He’s doing it so well, body bendy and flexible and gorgeous, glittering with sweat, the beat heavy in the air. He drags his hands across the floor, eyes still shut, dollar bills sticking to his palms. He slides the money off his hands and down his boxer briefs, the crinkled bills visible through the tight and thin fabric. Alex’s heart beats in time with the man’s heavy breaths, the beat of the song, the rolling of his hips. The song ends far too soon.

The roar of the club comes back in slow-motion as the music fades out, and it deafens Alex for a moment. He blinks hard a few times, swallows. He glances to his left, where his row of friends all look similarly dazed. John leans back on his stool and spins in a circle, letting out a stretched whoop. He shakes his head, grinning as he teeters around in his seat. “God. He was _preeeeeettty_.” He glances to his side, then flops his head onto Lafayette’s shoulder, kissing sloppily at his neck and almost falling out of his chair in the process. “But not as pretty as you, baby girl,” he says, muffled into Lafayette’s skin, and he rolls his eyes as he pushes John away, a trail of spit stretching between his lips and his neck. “He’s so flirty when he gets tipsy,” Lafayette scoffs, wrapping his arm around his shoulder protectively. He recomposes, shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter how pretty he was to you, John. Alexander.” He puts his free hand on Alex’s shoulder, effectively tearing him from his dazed state in front of the empty stage. “Your final gift.” He lifts his foot and violently shoves it into the side of Alex’s seat, spinning him around a full 180 degrees. He finds himself facing the door to the backstage area, where the dancers are filing out to the floor to coax people into buying dances in new outfits. At the very end of the stream comes Cherry, hand on his hip, decked in cream and pink frills. He’s wearing a skirt and fishnet stockings, for christ’s sake. Alex just about swoons.

Lafayette is on his feet before Alex can think of any words other than _fuck_. He’s scrambling across the floor, knocking aside the few other men who have approached his target, and then he has his hand on Cherry’s shoulder, lightly, gently. Lafayette has a way with sweet talk, can coax anyone into anything. Alex feels a stab of jealousy rock through him as Lafayette touches his hand. 

From this distance, Alex can barely hear Lafayette’s mildly accented voice floating across the room. He strains to listen, watching his mouth move, and makes out the words _birthday boy._ Cherry looks over Lafayette’s shoulder, meets Alex’s eyes, grins. He puts up one hand and waggles his fingers in a cutesy wave before returning his attention to the conversation. Alex’s throat and chest tighten in tandem, both nervousness and excitement choking him up. Lafayette must be up to something. John scoffs behind him and startles him, turning over his shoulder to make a face at him. John is layed over on Hercules’ chest now, eyes heavily lidded. “I saw that look, Alex. I think ‘d’better get outta the splash zone.” Hercules wrinkles his nose. “John. Ew.” John rolls his eyes, pats Hercules on the shoulder. “We all were thinkin’ it. If Alex comes within ten feet of that dude, he’ll melt. Once Laf buys him a dance, he’ll-”

“Alright, John, that’s enough. We’re gonna move over here.” Hercules loops his arm around John’s shoulder and hoists the smaller boy up easily. He has John practically tossed around his waist as he starts to make his way to the side of the room to lay John down in a booth. He pauses a few steps away from his original seat, looks back at Alex. “Hope you enjoyed your birthday, Alex.” Alex nods, waves Hercules away because it looks like John has fallen half asleep and is barely able to stand himself. Hercules notices too, gives Alex a thumbs up, and carries their lightweight friend away.

“Alexander, look over here please.” Alex snaps his head around to find Lafayette inches from his face, a devious glint in his eyes. He smiles sweetly. “I’m going to sit with Hercules and John. You have fun.” He taps his fingers under Alex’s chin, and laughs when Alex instinctively purses his lips. Alex feels himself blush. Lafayette steps around him, still chuckling, but Alex misses all of that. He misses everything, misses every sound and movement because his eyes find Cherry again, on the move and walking directly towards him.

“Hey sweetheart,” comes his voice, a sweet purr, and John is right because Alex feels just about ready to turn into a puddle. Alex looks up at him and he knows he’s gaping and that it’s rude but for once in his life he’s actually fucking speechless. Cherry laughs at his expression and Alex feels his face heat up again. “Your friend over there paid for a lot more than you to stare at me, yaknow,” he jokes softly, running his thumb gently down Alex’s cheekbone. He shivers. Cherry seems to realize that Alex is just stunned because he lets pulls his hand away, tilts his head. Alex smiles shyly back at him. He nods, lets out a soft sigh and sits on the stool that John had vacated. He leans his face on one hand and blinks prettily back at Alex and waits patiently. Alex chews on his lip and looks him up and down. He’s attractive alright, even this close. His eyes are deep and intelligent, framed by thick lashes. He’s definitely wearing some makeup, at least lipstick or lipgloss or whatever it is, it’s shimmery and it makes Alex want to kiss him.

“This your first dance?” Cherry is tracing circles on the counter with one of his fingernails. Alex nods, feels himself relax a little. He’s glad that he’d take the measure of making sure Alex is comfortable. Cherry smiles. “Hm, yeah, I figured as much.” He flicks his nail off the pad of another finger, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Would talking make you feel any better? I do want to hear your voice.” Alex’s chest swells. He nods again, more sure of himself this time. “Yeah. Sure.” He hesitates, but sticks his hand out towards Cherry. “My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex.”

“Hm. I like Alexander, if you don’t mind.” He grabs Alex’s outstretched hand with both of his and holds it. Alex’s heart does a twist as Cherry says his name like that, his voice so soft and sweet. “I’m Cherry, but if it’d ease your mind-” he pauses and looks over his shoulder exaggeratedly “-you can call me Aaron.”

“Aaron. I like that.” Alex slides his free hand up Aaron’s forearm, testing the waters. He looks up to find him already smiling. Alex feels his heart speed up.

“So. What are, like, the boundaries with this.” Alex feels his face go warm again, and his insides squirm. What is this man doing to him? Aaron smiles, teeth settling perfectly on his lower lip. “Good question, babe.” He tightens his hold on Alex’s hand and stands up, and it takes all of Alex’s self control to look away from his legs, and his ass beneath the tiny skirt. Aaron notices him sneaking glances and his smile melts into a smirk. “See something you like?” he teases, tugging Alex up out of his seat. Alex nods, pulls Aaron in closer. “Haven’t seen something that I don’t.” Aaron’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh. So we’re playing _that_.” He takes his hands off of Alex’s, sets them both on his hips. He tilts his head in thought and then, with no buildup whatsoever, easily scoops Alex off the floor and into his arms, cradling him bridal style. Alex cries out in surprise as the ground is swept out from under him, but the noise of protest quickly turns into laughter. Aaron is looking down at him, eyes half lidded. Alex doesn’t even bother trying to ignore how hot it is that Aaron can pick him up so easily, just stares up at him wide eyed and with his breath caught in his throat.

“Aw, look, I took your voice away again. Cute.” Alex blushes, and that only makes Aaron smile more. “Now tell me, Alexander.” He pauses, lifts Alex closer so he can crane his neck to whisper to him. “Do I have your consent to continue?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alex chokes out, his voice coming like the first breath of someone who’d been underwater. Aaron clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “As you wish.” He shifts Alex in his arms and starts off walking, heading toward the back rooms. Alex’s stomach flips over at the implications of a private room. It makes him dizzy to think about seeing more of Aaron’s skin. He doesn’t have much of a chance to think about it, though, because behind them there comes a chorus of whoops that Alex recognizes far too well.

“Are the guys hooting at us your friends?” Aaron asks softly, and Alex is close enough that Aaron’s breath tickles his face. Alex nods. “Yeah. The one you talked to plus two.” Aaron hums in response, looking back up to see the way to the rooms. Alex can feel the stares of other men in the room on them, too, and he feels a surge of pride. He’s glad they have to see him take the favorite dancer for himself. It feels like it’s taken forever to cross the room, despite how small Alex knows it is. As he finishes off the thought, Aaron raises his leg to push open a door. The noise and clatter of the bar and the other patrons in the bar melts into a muffled soundtrack of far away white noise. It’s only him and Aaron.

Aaron sets Alex down and he backs himself until his knees hit the edge of the cushioned seats along the wall, and he sits dazedly. This room is a little darker, the lighting a little more soft and suggestive. It makes Aaron’s beauty a little more striking, the shadows on his skin all ideally placed. Aaron cocks his hip, standing back a distance and just looking Alex up and down. Just as Alex starts to shift uncomfortably under the gaze, Aaron smiles again. “You’re so pretty,” he comments, his voice having slipped back into the flirty tone it was when they first spoke. Alex flusters, brushes his hair back out of his face. “Um. Thanks.” His voice is tight and small. Aaron steps closer and lifts a leg, planting his foot on bench outside Alex’s thigh. “The boundaries are pretty basic. You can touch me, I can touch you, kissing is up to the customer. No marks if you’re a biter, please and thank you.” Aaron ticks the rules off on his fingers, and then smiles down at Alex. “Hickies make me damaged goods.” Alex nods, pressing his lips together tightly. If he has to keep looking up at Aaron without touching him for much longer, he thinks, he’s going to lose his mind.

“Ready?” Aaron rolls his neck around again, cracks his shoulders. Alex can see him slowly going back to the headspace he was in while he was dancing in the first place. Alex nods. “Yeah. Ready.” Aaron leans closer to him, ghosts his lips over Alex’s. The electricity the goes shooting through Alex’s veins is astounding. He purses his own lips to complete the movement, and just like that, he’s kissing Aaron. He curls a hand around the back of Aaron’s neck to hold him closer and Aaron slides his fingers through his hair. Alex moans softly in encouragement and Aaron gets the message, closes his hand into Alex’s hair. They stay like that for a while, just lazily kissing with Aaron still half standing above him. Alex likes the angle. He only pulls away to breath, and because the skirt Aaron is wearing is scratchy on his lower stomach where his shirt has ridden up.

“Am I gonna get my dance?” he tries to tease, but he’s sure it isn’t too convincing with how breathy and needy his voice sounds. Aaron runs his fingers down Alex’s neck softly. “Sure.” His fingers tuck into Alex’s collar. “Mind if we take this off?” Alex nods feverishly and helps him tug his shirt over his head before he can really think about it, because he knows he’ll hesitate if he does. Aaron leans back to admire the new expanse of Alex’s skin that he’s exposed, running his palms over it.

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Aaron rolls his hips forward and Alex bites down on his lip to keep from moaning. Aaron’s hands are locked on his shoulders, warm and big and the only thing keeping him grounded. He lets out a huff of breath. “I- Uhm.” He feels himself blush at the request to tell Aaron what he wants. It’s silly considering their position, but he’s never been good at commanding things in situations like this. Aaron catches his falter and rolls his hips again. “C’mon, Alexander, I wanna make you feel good. It’s your birthday, after all.” Alex breathes out against Aaron’s chest, trying to put together sentences. He wants this more than anything, wants to see Aaron dance for him, but he can’t formulate the words to ask. He clears his throat. “Just- Grind on me. Like you did onstage.” He feels his blush darken even more. The words feel clunky when they leave his mouth.

Aaron smiles, rubs a finger under Alex’s chin. “Good boy,” he whispers, and Alex barely has time to revel in the praise before Aaron drops to his knees. He spreads Alex’s legs open wide, moves forward into the space between them and rubs his hands up Alex’s thighs. He leans in to kiss his up Alex’s happy trail in a way that seems almost sweet. Even so, it leaves Alex’s skin prickling with goosebumps. He starts his way across the rest of Alex’s torso but Alex cups his hands around Aaron’s head and pulls him up and into another bruising kiss. This one lasts even longer, and Aaron settles into place on Alex’s lap, moving slightly but not giving him his all yet. When they part again to breathe, Aaron takes control, his hands clapping back onto Alex’s shoulders and his hips rolling determinedly and so close to Alex’s. Alex gasps as he brushes against him, his hands scrabbling around his wider shoulders and nails digging in. The soft groan that Aaron suppresses as his nails bite into his flesh give Alex and idea, and he drops his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck. 

“I can bite you?” he asks for clarification, and his face heats up stupidly again. Aaron nods enthusiastically. “Yes, and please do.” He sounds less teasing, a little more desperate as he rocks forward into the empty air between their bodies. Alex gives no verbal response, but scrapes his teeth across Aaron’s neck. He hisses, squeezes Alex’s shoulders and pauses his rolling hips. “No marks,” he reminds, and his voice is significantly more breathy than it was the last time he spoke. Alex grins against his skin, pulls back and looks up at the man on top of him. He’s really putting on a show now, hands dragging over Alex’s skin and then his own, head lolling back and lips parting. He does just what Alex asked, dancing on him and touching him. He lifts his head up to face Alex again. “You can touch me if you want, Alexander, I’m not off limits.” He still sounds a little strained, but his voice has dropped back to the sultry tone it took on earlier. Alex huffs out another deep breath. Aaron saying his name like that is going to be the death of him.

Aaron puts his hands back on his own body and focuses there, moving slowly like he intends to tempt Alex into touching for himself. He bends over easily to reach the floor and drags his hands all the way back up his legs in a way that Alex figures is as slowly as is humanly possible. When his hands finally reach his thighs, they slide over the sensitive skin at the inside and he gasps, a soft noise that is punctuated with a breathed, “ _Alexander._ ” Alex’s mouth feels very dry all of a sudden. It’s an act, he’s sure of it, and this is exactly what he’s paid to do, but it seems very real in this moment. He’s scrambling to get his hands back on Aaron all at once, touching every bit of his exposed skin. He’s not even being touched and it feels like he’s on _fire_ , burning from the inside out and Aaron keeps pouring gas onto him. Only now does it even occur to Alex that he’s half hard, and it embarrasses him enough to take him out of the moment a little. Aaron hasn’t laid so much as a hand on him any lower than his belt, and still he’s desperate and panting against him, his hands replacing Aaron’s on his thighs. Aaron goes back to holding his shoulders, and he’s gently twirling Alex’s hair and humming softly as Alex tracks his fingers over smooth skin.

“Y’know, this usually isn’t part of the dance.” Aaron’s face is dangerously close to Alex’s again, and he’s smiling in a way that is best described as devilish. Alex lets out a shaky laugh. “Lafayette pay you that well?”

“Hardly. He paid me my bare minimum and told me to do what I do.”

“And this is the bare minimum?” His voice catches on the last syllable as Aaron closes his hand over Alex’s and guides it closer to the top of his skirt.

“Mm, no. But it’s your birthday.” He lets Alex slip his fingers down the waistband. Alex feels like he’s going to collapse inward into a ball of flames. Aaron presses his forehead against Alex’s. It doesn’t even register in Alex’s mind how gross it is that he’s slightly sweaty and sticking to him because he’s too busy focusing on the heat between Aaron’s legs, and then between his own. “That, and you’re not the worst looking guy who’s ever walked in here.” He tugs Alex’s hand up and away from his skirt, setting the hand safely back on his chest. Alex scoffs.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Aaron.” He purses his lips and kisses Aaron softly, the sound echoing too loud in the room. It’s so warm, when did the room get so warm?

“It’s gotten me somewhere, it seems.” He takes his hand off of Alex’s and shifts it down to the top of Alex’s jeans, and the world freezes up. He smiles against Alex’s lips, pushes forward and into another kiss. He trails his fingers down a little further, toying with the button of his jeans. Alex pushes his hips up in silent permission, but Aaron ignores it and stays where he is, flicking Alex's zipper up and down. Alex whines and waggles his hips around, and once again Aaron ignores his pleas and retracts his hand. “Anyone ever told you that you’re too eager?”

“A few,” Alex mumbles back, and then the meaning of the sentence hits him. He pulls his face away from Aaron’s, meets his eyes with his brow furrowed. He feels his face going hot again, and mild panic coils in his gut. “Do you mean I’m being too forward? Like, breaking a rule or making you uncomfortable or just-”

“Mmph, Alexander, stop it. I’m only teasing you.” Aaron grabs his hair again, sinks his hands deep into the smooth tresses. “It’s not my style, to be so needy, but you pull it off.” He pauses, scoots further up on Alex’s lap. He’s dangerously close to where Alex is hard in his jeans, and Alex lets out a broken mewl. “You mind?” Aaron asks innocently, and Alex almost laughs because Aaron knows the answer already. He shakes his head, loops his arms around Aaron’s waist and cracks a smile. “Give me your all.” His cocky tone is cut off as Aaron shifts against him and he shudders, biting down on his lower lip. Aaron’s eyebrows raise. “Oh?” he questions softly, his voice still so sweet and innocent. Alex considers biting him again, just to get him back for being such a tease, but Aaron starts moving again and everything fades into static and burning heat.

They stay like that, Aaron occasionally leaning in and kissing him again. Alex loses track of time. How long ago did they come in the room? Are Hercules and Lafayette and John all still waiting for him? Is it even still his birthday, or has midnight already come and gone? He peels his eyes open as Aaron kisses his neck, not even having realized he’d closed them. What he sees makes him groan and toss his head back, squeezing his eyes shut once more. Aaron is all the way on his lap now, legs splayed fully open and feet planted firmly on either side of Alex’s body. His entire body is moving, and his eyes are closed too as he moves against Alex. He looks so much like a vision that Alex has to pause and stare, make sure he’s not in the presence of an actual angel. Alex has never been religious, but Aaron looking like that is likely to make him holy.

And Aaron is-- well, Alex isn’t sure what to make of him. He’s gorgeous, that much has already been well established in his mind. And of course, it’s his job to make everyone feel like they’re the only one that matters, like they’re the sexiest person in the world, but Alex feels a spark that he can’t ignore. They’re flirting, blatantly so, and it’s not play flirting, not acting flirting. Every time he makes a teasing remark Aaron’s mouth parts in a crooked smile that makes Alex’s heart ache. Alex wants this, he does, and it would be the biggest lie he’s ever told if he said he doesn’t, but he wants a lot of other things too. A warm, hollow feeling is in his chest, and it’s kind of overpowered by the arousal but not entirely. Alex leans forward and kisses him again, their teeth clicking together slightly as their combined overexcitement comes together. Aaron’s hands smooth through his hair, pulling through the tangles in a way that is almost delicate, and that’s certainly not what he’s being paid for. That kind of emotion isn’t easy to fake. So it’s that, or Aaron is a damn good actor, too.

Aaron is hard too, Alex realizes now, can feel him as he moves forward with his precise thrusts. His breath is choppy and harsh, and Alex wonders once more how long they’ve been at it. This guy’s stamina is incredible.

“You- have I told you how pretty you are?” Aaron’s voice is raspy and the rotation of his hips is slowing down, his breath coming heavy and deep. He bites his lip, squeezes his eyes shut, and it occurs to Alex that he’s trying to calm himself down. Alex lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, almost thankful for him letting up. Nothing would be more mortifying than coming in his pants during a lap dance. His skin is so warm already, but he feels it get even hotter at Aaron’s compliment. His mouth twists to match his stomach. He can’t do anything but stare desperately back into Aaron’s eyes. Aaron cradles his jaw in his palm, and rubs his thumb gently down Alex’s cheek. He licks his lips and knocks their foreheads together, the heat of their mingled breaths making Alex's skin prickle. “ _So_ pretty. So good, so responsive.” Alex swallows hard. This all seems very off script, very unplanned. It's something in the way the words spill from Aaron’s lips, the dark look in his eyes. It makes Alex feels small. He loves it. Aaron kisses him again in that gentle way that makes his heart squeeze up all tight, and pulls back just barely, sighs against Alex’s mouth. “Fuck, you’re _beautiful_ , Alexander.”

Alex can’t stifle a moan at that, and his hips move up of their own accord, seeking out friction against Aaron’s. Aaron mutters for him to be quiet, something about 'all bark and no bite', but Alex swallows it up as fast as he says it. He can’t help himself anymore, not with Aaron holding him and praising him and talking about how _pretty_ he is. He leans forward to try and deepen the kiss, but Aaron pulls away again. His lips are curled up into a smile.

“Oh. So you like being told how good you are?” Alex throws his head back, lets out another moan. He nods, just barely, and Aaron’s eyes flicker with something dangerous. “Hm. I’ll keep it in mind, baby.” He catches Alex’s lips in another kiss and starts rolling against him again, his muscles tightening and flexing under Alex’s grip. He slides one of his hands back into Alex’s hair, the other still cupping his jaw. Alex feels like he’s melting. He feels like the world is going to crumble away beneath him the second he moves away from Aaron’s hold.

“Ah- _Aaron._ ” Alex can’t help but gasp as Aaron kisses up his neck again, to the spot below his ear. His teeth scrape just slightly, and Alex’s hips tilt up again. He can't find the strength to speak anymore, can only take and take and _give_. Aaron moves up to whisper to him, voice deep and smooth but slightly more gravelly. “You’re so good for me, baby. You’re mine.” Alex outright _sobs_ , grabbing tight onto Aaron’s shoulders and digging his nails in to keep himself there. _Mine._ It’s so possessive, so intimate, and Aaron probably means nothing by it, probably just whispering nothings in the heat of the moment, but it makes his heart sing. The soft thrum of pleasure in his body has spread and faded in with the burning heat, and he keeps pushing up against Aaron. In fact, he isn’t even sure if Aaron is moving anymore or if he’s the one doing all the work. It doesn’t matter. He’s close, getting closer, and Aaron is looking at him with that deep, almost loving gaze and he’s _so close--_

Alex opens his eyes, again not knowing when he closed them, when the warm weight suddenly lifts off his thighs and his hands are left gripping at air. Aaron is standing, skirt hitched up higher on his legs than before. He’s breathing heavy, his shoulders rising and falling with each heave, and his pupils are huge, but he seems almost calm. Cocky, even. He glances down at himself and tugs his skirt back into place, then back up to meet Alex’s gaze. They lock eyes for a long moment of silence.

“You enjoy your birthday, Alexander?” he asks nonchalantly, as if he didn’t just grind the shit out of him. Alex’s mouth drops open into a tiny ‘o’ shape, and Aaron grins. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughs, and Alex stutters through his breathing. Aaron must understand to some degree because he puts his hand up to stop him and nods. “The club’s closing in a few minutes. I’ve gotta get changed.” Alex pushes his hair back from his sweaty forehead. It’s late enough for the club to be closing. What time is it?

“You’re cute when you get confused,” Aaron smiles, and he steps forward, coming close enough to press a kiss to the top of Alex’s head. It’s a little too intimate to be shared between the two, especially since Alex is still trying to convince himself that they’re doing business and nothing else. Aaron seems to realize, and he slowly steps back. He looks Alex up and down again, like he did before they started, and it feels like a bookend. More specifically, someone jabbing a bookend through Alex’s chest. He doesn’t want Aaron to leave. He doesn’t want to leave.

“Hm.” Aaron crosses his arms, adjusts his skirt again. “You got a pen?” Alex’s hands are frantically flying to his pockets, slapping at each one repeatedly. Of _course_ he has a pen, he always has a pen- and then he remembers Hercules and John coaxing him to take them out of his pockets, telling him to leave his work at home for one night. He makes a mental note to kick their asses.

“I uh, no, sorry, I usually do but my friends-” Aaron cuts him off with a gentle finger pressed against his lips. “Ssh. Alexander, has anyone ever told you you’re too eager?” Alex feels himself break into a smile. “Yeah. A few.” He realizes the fluttery feeling inside of him is butterflies, from talking to Aaron. He almost laughs. This is ridiculous.

Aaron is smiling back at him. “Let me see…” He trails off, turning his back to Alex. Alex almost panics for just a moment as Aaron steps away, but then he’s pulling a box from under the bench along the opposite wall, rummaging through it. When he finds what he was looking for, he grunts in approval and rises to his feet to walk back to Alex. When he reaches him, he grabs Alex’s wrist and tugs his arm out to lay flat, and rubs a thumb along the soft skin of his forearm. Alex can see now that what he’s holding is a tube of red lipstick, and Aaron follows Alex’s eyes over it. He shrugs. “Sometimes I’m a little more daring with my looks.” He pops the cap off with his teeth and Alex tries to focus on his breathing, not on Aaron kneeling in front of him, between his legs and biting his lips while he keeps his hold on Alex’s arm. Aaron scribbles at his arm with the tip of the lipstick for a moment, and then pulls back to let Alex admire his handiwork. Alex squints down at it and frowns. “I uh. I can’t see it in here, it’s too dark.” Aaron frowns back. “But I can see it. It’s not too dark in here, is it?”

“No, it’s just. I don’t have my glasses.” Aaron’s frown quickly flips up into his soft smile again, and Alex wants to hide when he realizes he’s blushing fucking _again_. Why does this man make him so flustered?

“You wear glasses! Dear god, that’s precious.” He says it like he intends it to be teasing, but the tenderness in his voice isn’t faked. Probably. Aaron hauls himself back onto his feet and combs his fingers through Alexander’s hair one more time. “I really have to go now, unless I want to walk home like this.” He gestures to his outfit and shakes his head. “But maybe I’ll see you again?” He winks to punctuate his sentence, does his cutesy finger-waggling wave and disappears out the door to the room, leaving it open. The noise of the club seeps in now, though it’s quieted down considerably. Alex’s arm is still outstretched where Aaron had held it. He debates just staying there, because he figures his legs won’t hold him up and his blood is still thrumming hot through his veins. He doesn’t get this chance though, because in a flash three bodies are thundering through the door all at the same time. They collapse into a pile at the other end of the room, and from the drunk hiccuping Alex can already tell who it is.

“Hey, Alex, didya get laid?” comes the first question, a clearly still-intoxicated John being its origin. Hercules is better off and stands, walking over to sit on the bench beside Alex. “Happy birthday, buddy,” he mumbles, slinging an arm around Alex’s shoulder. Alex shoves against him as he presses a wet kiss to his cheek and grins. Hercules buries his face in Alex’s side for a moment before drawing back, nose wrinkling. “Dude, ew. You smell like sex.”

“Then my plan worked to perfection!” Alex follows the voice to Lafayette, who is pinned to the ground by Laurens. He can only turn his neck to look at Alex. He flashes a grin and gives a thumbs up with a hand trapped to the floor. Alex sighs and stands himself up, gesturing for Hercules to follow suit. He does, and they both grab one of John’s arms to lift him off of Lafayette. John struggles and curses at them, tells them that love is free and therefore he should be free to love his boyfriend, but they only roll their eyes at him. Alex lets Hercules handle John and steps aside to pull Lafayette off of the floor. Once all his friends are standing, he ties his hair up in a loose bun, too exhausted to bother with it on his shoulders anymore. “We should head out, Aar- Cherry said it’s about to close up.”

“Yeah, let's go. I’m tired of hauling John around.” Hercules gently shakes the boy in his arms, and he hiccups again. John tilts his head back and looks at Alex upside down. He squints, then points violently at Alex’s skin, even reaching out to poke at it. “Hey, Lex, what’s that on your arm?” Alex visibly cringes and draws away. “Don’t call me ‘Lex’. And I can’t see it, it’s too dark.”

“Our Alexander is blind as a bat, John,” Lafayette reminds him with a soft kiss on the forehead. Alex is reminded of Aaron, holding him so gently and sweetly, and his heart squeezes tighter momentarily. He tries to shake the thought away. “Let’s go guys. I’ll lead the way.” He holds the door open to let his friends file out, and then moves back to the head of the line. Once they’re all outside under the streetlamps, Alex glances around. “Anyone sober enough to drive?” he asks, scanning over his friends. John clearly isn’t, and he’s dozing off in Hercules’ arms. Lafayette is smiling fondly down at him, and so is Hercules, and it takes a moment for Alex to realize they’ve all ignored the question.

“Yo! Herc, can you drive?” He crosses his arms and waits to a response, but Hercules just stares back in indignation. Eventually, he cocks a hip, unable to cross his arms because of the boy that he's holding. “You can’t be serious,” he scoffs and Alex rolls his eyes. “Alright then. We’ll get a cab.”

“Hmph, ‘m not paying,” John scoffs from where he lays in Hercules’ grip. “I bought all the drinks.” Hercules flicks John's bottom lip lightly, brow furrowed. “That’s cuz you were drinking the most.” John shrugs to the best of his ability, eyes still closed. “Well I’m not paying.”

“Neither am I, then!” Lafayette gasps in mock offense, one hand holding his chest. “I bought Alex the lap dance! I won’t let you all take advantage of my kindness!” He pauses, but takes a deep breath like he intends to go on. Alex puts his hand over his mouth. “We get it, Laf. You’re not paying, chill out.”

“Well, I can’t get to my wallet,” Hercules says quietly, a sheepish look on his face. “I’m holding John.” Alex doesn’t question it. He knows John and Lafayette are well-off, both have money to spare, but Hercules isn’t so fortunate. Alex claps a hand on his back, nodding. “Alright. I’ll get it.” He steps out to the curb along with Lafayette, both waving down a cab. One stops in no time.

“Pile in!” Lafayette grins, pulling the door open and sliding into the far seat. Hercules follows after, dumping John onto Lafayette’s lap, and Alex hops in last, closing the door behind him. When he turns, Hercules is holding his wrist lightly, tilting it around in the dull light from outside the car. “Hm. Alex, I think you’d better check that out before we go.” His voice conveys concern, but his goofy smile gives away the joke. Alex rolls his eyes. Still, as Lafayette gives directions to the driver, he lifts his arm to the window and inspects it. The handwriting is vaguely messy but definitely legible, and Alex doesn’t miss a single one of the words scrawled on his arm in lipstick.

_347-5309_  
Call me, Alexander  
♡, Aaron B. 

Alex smiles. He knows his friends will see it and question him, but he can’t help himself. Aaron wants to see him again, too. Maybe he _wasn’t_ imagining that spark.

“Oh! Wait!” John struggles out of the heap he had collapsed into on Lafayette’s lap, pulling himself half onto Hercules again. He stretches his arms out and grabs Alex’s knees, jostling him. Alex tears his eyes away from the makeup on his arm to look towards John. He smiles toothily when he realizes he has Alex’s attention.

“We haven’t sang you happy birthday yet, Alex!” John’s eyes are wide and shiny, and he looks so excited that Alex can’t deny him. He rolls his eyes, but the smile stays in tact. John lets go of his knees in favor of punching at Hercules until he agrees to sing with them. The three break into a poorly done rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’, and they’re all off pitch and fairly terrible sounding. John has a good voice, Alex knows, but his words all sound too slurred for it to really be considered singing. They hold the last note as high as they can, and Alex swears the windows creak and threaten to crack. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So, did you enjoy your birthday?” Lafayette is stretched over John’s back, crossing his arms and resting on John’s shoulders. Alex leans forward to reach him and kisses him on the tip of the nose. For once, Lafayette is the one to go red and flustery. Alex smiles. “It was my favorite yet, Laf.”

“Good, y’don’t have many more. You’re an old man.” John is slurring out words again, his cheek pressed into Alex’s knee. Alex rolls his eyes and pokes at John’s face. “You’re only a year younger than me, slow down.”

“And I’m a year older, you dick,” Hercules pouts. John tilts his head around enough to face Hercules and sticks his tongue out in a very juvenile way. Alex swats at John until he stops, grumbling about how he, _‘never gets to have any fun.’_ Lafayette starts to launch into a very detailed description of exactly how John could have fun with him, and Hercules covers his ears and hums as loud as he can to block it out. Alex looks back down at the lipstick smeared across his arm and smiles. Maybe he’ll let John talk him into celebrating his real birthday again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i'm on tumblr as aaronnburrsir. thank u for reading !!!!


End file.
